1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tether attachment for a ping-pong ball to support play of a tethered ping-pong ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Ping-pong also known as table tennis is a popular indoor sport enjoyed by many individuals that involves 2 to 4 players that strike a small hollow ball across a table that includes a net across the center thereof. Points are scored when a player fails to return a ball that has been served or returned from the opposite side of the net.
As stated above, points are scored when a player is unable to return a ball that is been served or returned back to him after his serve. The back and forth of the ball over the net is the principal object of the game. Consequently, when a player is unable to return a ball, the ball continues its trajectory off the table and usually falls on the floor. Players during the course of the game must continually retrieve balls that have fallen onto the floor. Occasionally when these balls are dropped or land on the floor they may be damaged or even lost. Consequently, it would be advantageous if a device could be utilized where the ball remains within the table area or remains suspended near the table to alleviate the retrieval problem discussed above.